Terribly Magnificent
by TerraCantor
Summary: Terra Cantor, a 817 year old Timelady with a secret she can't remember, has known the Doctor almost her entire life. But after he abandons her in 12th century London she feels utterly betrayed. But she keeps moving, keeps searching, for a friend she lost so long ago and a dangerous secret she can't remember. AU of Series 3 and up. Rated T for small amounts of language.
1. Terribly Magnificent

**Author's Note: HEY LOOK AT THIS ITS A FANFICTION! I TOLD YOU GUYS THAT I WROTE FANFICTIONS LIKE NOBODY'S BUSINESS!Anyway this is kind of an introduction chapter.**  
><strong>In this fanfiction I'm completely rewriting the most recent seasons of Doctor Who by adding one character, my OC Terra Cantor.<strong>  
><strong>I'm not going to put a whole lot of stuff in this about her because I want her personality and history to be kind of a surprise.<strong>  
><strong>Anyway let's get on with the story shall we?<strong>  
><em>The young girl breathed heavily as she cowered in the corner of the small house. "EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE" were the only words that rang loudly outside of the thin walls. The rest of the sounds were screams, cries, and crashing. Grief pumped through her blood and a wail of anguish built inside of her chest but she held it down. The daleks were dangerous, but she was worse. Especially when she was mad or cornered. "Get out! Get everyone out of here!" a new voice. The girl watched as a man ran into the house she was hiding in. She didn't know if he had seen her or not. The girl looked to be about 6 years old, she was really 63.<em>  
><em>The man glanced at her and took a step forward. She snarled at him, to warn him. She was dangerous and sometimes she couldn't control it. She had escaped from the lab meerly 8 months ago. He gazed at her, "It's okay, I know you. You know me too, I'm the Doctor." He whispered. She didn't make any noise but her attention snapped to were the daleks had blown through the thin walls. "EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE" they screamed. The Doctor took up a gun and fired at the robots. The moment the three daleks had exploded he moved forward and grabbed her hand. She let him lead her to a safer spot, "Stay here" he ordered. She didn't argue. She felt tears on her face, it was a new sensation. She had never cried before, she didn't like it.<em>  
>Terra gasped awake, she was hidden underneath the stone bridge. Her clothes were dirty and tattered. She hesitantly put her hand to her face, tears. The wail of anguish she had felt earlier swelled till she felt like she was choking. She forced it back and sat up. She pulled the old barlap sack closer to her and pulled out the notebook and piece of charcoal. She started writing. "I am now 217 years old. The date is April 24, 1365 and I dreamed again. No matter how much I want to forget him he keeps haunting my dreams. I don't know why, he betrayed me. He abandoned me here on this planet. I want to forget everything. I want to forget what I am, I want to forget him, I sometimes welcome death but it never finds me. I have to keep looking." She drew a lazy line beneath the small paragraph. She stuck the items back into the sack and swung it over her shoulder. Using the wall of the bridge, she pulled herself out of the mud and started walking in the heavy rain.<p>

She had to keep moving, keep searching.


	2. Chapter 1 Terra

**A/N: This story begins during the second season, somewhere between "Fear Her" and "Army of Ghosts" I own none of this except Terra :)**

"It went that way!" The man yelled as he turned the corner of the abandoned hallways of the old hospital. Everything was empty and somehow an alien had made its home without being noticed by the people living in the nearby neighborhood. But the alien had become increasingly dangerous, drawing the Timelord and his companion to the old hospital.

"Got it!" A young blond turned the corner and started running. She quickly lost track of the beast until she felt its hot, smelly breath on her neck. The alien grabbed her in a head-lock of sorts and spun to face the Doctor.

Rose struggled in the beast's grasp. "Hold on" The Doctor growled as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He pointed the sonic device at the beast which tightened its grip. "You try anything, Timelord, and your precious companion will be snapped." It snarled past two large tusks. Its head resembled that of a warthog's and it's body seemed to be what one could imagine a minotaur to look like.

The Doctor hesitated, he didn't doubt that the beast could easily kill her. "Doc-tor" Rose gasped as she struggled in the beast's grip.

Then, as if someone had wished for it to happen, a ceiling panel crashed down onto the beast's head. It stumbled and its grip loosened enough for Rose to crawl weakly to the Doctor. He watched the ceiling panel and a young woman, only about in her 20's, popped her head down to look around. "Sorry to crash the party." she grinned at the sight of the Doctor. "I-impossible" the Doctor murmured. "What?! Who is she!" Rose looked at the Doctor then back to the woman who was obviously the one who had made the ceiling panel crash onto the beast's head.

The woman jumped down to the floor and pulled out a long, silver sword. She swung it expertly as the beast tried to stand up again. The wide side of the blade hit the beast in the side of the head and it stumbled back, dazed. "Okay, now would be a good time to run." the woman grinned as she sheathed the sword and pulled out two pistols from holsters that hung around her hips.

The Doctor, without hesitation, grabbed Rose's hand and they started running the other way before the beast could orient itself. The woman ran easily just behind them until the heavy steps of the beast started following them. She slowed and spun, firing easily at the alien with large darts. The beast slowed and stumbled.

The woman stopped and hesitantly walked over to it. She nudged the now sleeping beast with her foot. It groaned and she grinned, how she missed fighting aliens. "Thanks" she whispered. The beast grunted in its sleep. "You really helped." she spun and raced after the Doctor and Rose.

"Come on Rose we can't wait for her!" the Doctor hissed, trying to pull Rose along. "But she just saved our lives! And she looks human, er- Timelord enough." Rose argued stubbornly. "Well, looks can be deceiving." the Doctor suddenly looked very disappointed. Rose spun back around as the woman trotted happily over to them. "Good to see you again, Doctor" she smiled at the Timelord.

He looked at her suspiciously and she stared back, her eyes cold. "How do you know him?" Rose asked curiously. "I do my research, and he's known me my whole life." The woman answered. "Oh, I'm Terra by the way, Terra Cantor." She held out a hand politely. Rose shook her hand happily. "I'm Rose." The young blond grinned. "Nice name, and I'm guessing your his companion right now?" Terra asked.

"Yep!" Rose bounced on her heels excitedly. The Doctor had his arms folded and was watching Terra warily. "You know a 'hello' is a polite." Terra looked at him, her voice even but he could hear the hints of anger hidden under layers of self-control. The Doctor sighed, "What do you want Terra?" He asked.

"What makes you think I want something?" Terra asked, hurt flashed in her eyes for a moment and he suddenly felt guilty. Rose found it really strange how they acted around each other.

"Well if you aren't going to say 'hello' can I at least see the TARDIS?" she asked bitterly. "No." the Doctor answered simply. Terra frowned and looked at him. She was a few inches shorter than him and was obviously very strong but she was also skinny and looked tired. "Oh come on Doctor, why can't she see the TARDIS?" Rose stared at him.

The Doctor looked at Rose weakly. "You have no idea who she even is Rose." he muttered. "Of course she doesn't but you do Doctor. Just let me see the TARDIS one more time and I'll leave you alone." Terra looked at him. She was forcing the sincerity into her voice, she hated lying to him but the resentment in his eyes was crushing the excited bubbling she had in her stomach since she heard the sound of the TARDIS landing.

The Doctor sighed, "Fine, come on." he growled. Terra smiled, surprised, and followed him eagerly.

When they finally returned to the TARDIS and the Doctor unlocked it Terra ran in eagerly. She almost danced around the main control panels, gazing at them fondly. The Doctor watched her with his arms crossed until Rose pulled him to the side. "Why do you not trust her?" she asked him. "She's dangerous." the Doctor growled. Terra had stopped exploring the main room and was gazing at them curiously.

"How is she dangerous?!" Rose pressed. "He doesn't trust me, and he has good reason to. But you know what, Doctor? I don't care if you don't trust me. In fact I couldn't care less about what you think of me. But you abandoned me and for nearly 700 years I searched for you. I'm beginning to believe that you forgot about me. Maybe I was just wasting my time in searching for you." She leaned onto the control panel in front of her. His eyes met her's and he knew he was the one at fault there. But his trust in her had not renewed, oh no. That will be much, much harder to gain.

Terra sneered as he watched her coldly. She moved her hand slowly towards one of the levers and a keyboard looking item. Without hesitation she hit some of the buttons expertly and he lunged forward to try and stop her.

He managed to trap her hands behind her back just after she finished entering the coordinates. She smirked and looked at him over her shoulder. "Were are we?" he hissed. "Oh dear Doctor, it appears I locked the TARDIS controls. The pretty old girl won't move until I unlock her. Were do you think we are?" she looked at him, her bottom lip stuck out in a fake pout. He looked at her sharply, "Terra were did you bring us?" he growled. "Were in the universe do you think I would take you!" She yelled angrily. "Rose? Can you look? But be careful." the Doctor looked at his companion. Rose nodded nervously and walked to the front doors of the TARDIS. "Doctor? It looks like some planet!" Rose called over her shoulder.

The Doctor let go of Terra and ran to the doors. He gazed at the windswept stone. "Terra-" he growled. "Yes?" she asked, she had a wide grin on her face and she was rubbing her wrists like they were sore, which evidently they were. "Why did you bring us here?" He asked. "Face your past Doctor. 'Cause it's standing right behind you." She growled. The Doctor spun and looked at her. He hadn't meant to hurt her when he'd been holding her wrists and felt guilty for it.

"Terra, unlock the TARDIS." he growled. "No." she folded her arms and looked at him stubbornly. He jumped up the stairs and stood in front of her. She watched him, her cold expression unwavering.

He gritted his teeth and watched her. She finally snapped and grabbed his wrist.

Without hesitation she dragged him towards the doors of the TARDIS. He didn't struggle, curious to know what she was doing. She swung the doors open and pulled him onto the smooth stone. "The atmosphere here is almost like Earth's, except there is more nitrogen, about the same amount as oxygen. So I suggest that Rose stays in the TARDIS." She growled. Rose nodded, her eyes wide with fear.

Terra nodded to the blond and dragged the Doctor out of Rose's sight. She sat down on a smooth stone, her head hung as if she was suddenly exhausted. "Liar, Rose can come out if she wants to. We wouldn't survive very long if there was as much nitrogen as oxygen either." he growled angrily. "I wanted to get you away." Terra retorted bitterly. "Why? How did you find me anyway?! Terra I left you for-" he paused as she looked at him, her gaze hardened. "Good reason? Is that what your going to say? Because leaving me on a planet so you always know were I am is not a good reason! And then you went a forgot about me!" she hissed.

He gaped at her sudden burst of anger and took a nervous step backwards. She withered, "Why are you so afraid of me?!" she whimpered. "You don't remember do you?" he asked, she shook her head. "I suffered amnesia for a few years. I remember very little about Gallifrey, well, everything except why your afraid of me." she whispered. "It doesn't matter then does it?" he asked her. She looked back up at him, her eyes brightened.

Rose paced worriedly in the TARDIS control room. Then if struck her that there was no big evidence that Terra herself wasn't human. She raced into the cold wind of the stone planet and saw them nearby, they were- talking? She wasn't sure what she had expected but them talking surprised her. Especially since the Doctor seemed so calm instead of edgy around her. She stealthily moved to hide behind a tall stone spire to hear what they were talking about.

"I remember when I first, truly met you. And when you caught me in the marketplace. I remember your name, which I like better than 'The Doctor'." She teased with a soft smile. "I don't know, I like 'The Doctor'." he muttered. Terra sighed and racked her memory for other stuff. "I remember your sister, I remember hiding in your TARDIS. But everything else is kind of fuzzy." she murmured. He smiled, she truly didn't remember why he didn't trust her as much.

"Oi! Did I show you Daunte?" she asked excitedly. "Daunte?" his brow furrowed with puzzlement. She grinned and dug through one of her pockets until she found a small, what seemed to be obsidian, ring. She gently rubbed her finger on a small button on the side of the ring and bright blue lasers lit the small ring up in a beautifully intricate design.

It only took a matter of seconds before a large wolf materialized beside her. The wolf, Daunte, had his fur puffed up and he was snarling at the Doctor (who put his hands up as if to surrender). "Daunte, it's alright. He's a friend." Terra murmured happily. Daunte immediately relaxed. "Wow" the Doctor muttered, gazing at the wolf. Terra pet the wolf's back fondly. "How'd he get here?" the Doctor looked at the obsidian ring. "Teleportation system, look there's one on his collar too." Terra murmured, pointing at the leather collar around Daunte's neck.

The Doctor inspected the small device quietly. He couldn't help but notice the other charms that were tied to the collar. In all honesty, Daunte was highly decorated with bright metals and stones, each with one thing or another carved into them.

Terra watched the Doctor look at Daunte's collar. Daunte was sitting calmly, gazing at Terra with a wolfish grin like he was happy to be admired. The Doctor stood up next to Terra and looked at the wolf again. "Wasn't he bigger just a few moments ago?" he asked, confused. Indeed, the wolf had sat so that his head had easily reached Terra's head but now he was the size of a normal wolf. "Yeah. Daunte is a Papylone wolf, they can change their size anywhere from the size of a horse to the size of a normal wolf." She explained happily. She lied, and he knew it. The Doctor knew what a Papylone wolf was, and Daunte was not one. But he didn't question her.

"You ready to get back to the TARDIS?" Terra asked after a few moments. The Doctor nodded and took her wrist teasingly. She grinned and let him lead her back to the blue box. Daunte followed them, happy to be were he was.

Rose sucked in a breath as they neared her hiding place. No doubt they would find her spying on them. She dashed across the stone plain the moment they looked away from the TARDIS doors. She managed to hide inside and she caught her breath and tried to act like she had been there the entire time.

Terra skipped eagerly into the TARDIS while the Doctor called for Rose then went up to the control board. Terra followed him and when he tried to hit some of the buttons and they refused to move she pushed him out of the way and started hitting keys on the keyboard-looking tablet. "I told you I locked her." Terra smiled and moved away as she finished entering the unlock code. The Doctor watched her before shaking his head and hitting the lever that would send them somewhere random.

A/N: 2300+ WORDS OMG...


	3. Chapter 2 Army Of Ghosts

**A/N: This fanfiction has become my excuse to rewatch a bunch of episodes :3**

"Can we go visit my mom again, _please_?" Rose begged loudly. "Your mom?" Terra asked, a look of confusion on her face. "Yes Terra, her mother." the Doctor teased as he hit a few buttons. Terra stood up, pushed him out of the way, and nimbly hit levers and buttons. He crossed his arms and watched her but wasn't at all surprised when they landed near a playground in modern time.

"Mom! We're back!" Rose yelled as the trio pushed their way through the door to the small apartment. "I don't know why you bother to have that phone 'cause you never use it!" Jackie scolded teasingly.

Terra swayed nervously, switching her weight from foot to foot. The Doctor grabbed her hand and tried to pull her past were Jackie and Rose were hugging when Jackie grabbed his hand and kissed him affectionately. Terra let go of his hand and laughed as he was subjected to Jackie snogging him. She finally left him and alone and he bitterly wiped his mouth. Jackie turned to the strange brown-haired woman giggling at them. "And who might you be?" she asked.

Terra's smile reduced to a small line. "Uh, this is Terra. She's and old friend of mine." the Doctor nimbly interrupted. He didn't know what had made her even the slightest bit angry but he knew what she could do even if she didn't remember.

"Oh, well nice to meet you Terra. I'm Jackie." Jackie smiled and held out a hand but Terra just stared at her hand instead of shaking it. "Alright then, um, you guys came at a perfect time! We have a visitor coming at ten!" Jackie said excitedly. The strangeness of Terra obviously unnerved her, but Terra didn't look like she wanted to be there anyway.

Rose looked at Jackie, "A guest? Who?" she asked curiously. "Guess!" Jackie said excitedly. "Oh come on, you know I hate guessing. Just tell me." Rose pleaded. "My dad! Your Grandad!" Jackie grinned. "Now, how 'bout some tea?" she asked then escaped into the kitchen. "She's mad." Rose whispered. "How?" the Doctor asked quietly. "Grandad died about 10 years ago." Rose whispered.

"Mom? I-I don't think, um, Grandad passed away. Like, ten years ago." Rose said hesitantly as she followed her mom into the kitchen. "Oh I know." Jackie said with a soft smile. "Then you know he isn't coming." Rose muttered. "No he's coming!" Jackie said, surprised that her daughter would try and tell her different. "Oh!" Jackie smiled, looking at the watch on her arm, "It's ten!" she smiled. "Mom-" Rose paused as a ghost stepped through the wall.

A few minutes later the trio and Jackie had raced out to the alleyway. "They're everywere." the Doctor muttered. "What are they?" Terra asked. "Doctor! Watch out!" Rose yelped as a ghost walked past, no through, the Doctor. Terra wrinkled her nose in disgust as the same ghost walked past her. "Gross" She muttered. "The shift is almost over, they'll start fading soon." Jackie muttered. "Since when did ghosts have shifts? When did shifts have ghosts?!" the Doctor growled, exasperated.

Terra watched solemnly as the ghosts faded but she became distracted as the Doctor grabbed her hand and led the way back up to Jackie's apartment.

The Doctor sat on the floor, Terra on the coffee table, and Rose and Jackie on the couch. Silently they flipped through the channels. Almost every channel had something to do with the ghosts. "When did this start?" the Doctor asked. "About 2 months ago, everyone woke up and they were just- there." Jackie muttered. "How do you know that that ghost is your father, Jackie?" Terra asked.

"I-I don't know it just feels like him. The smell, old cigarettes." Jackie stuttered. "Can't you smell it?" she asked Rose. "No." Rose whispered. "There is no smell, its like those ghosts aren't even there." Terra told her. The Doctor knew for sure Terra was telling the truth. When it came down to senses Terra had them pinned. For the same reason he hadn't trust her she had heightened senses.

"There are strange ghosts all over the world, don't you dare tell me your not going to interfere." Rose shut the door of the TARDIS behind her, walked up to the control board and leaned on it, looking past the grate were the Doctor had been 'hiding'. Terra was messing with buttons and levers, obviously doing something important. That is until she crowed happily and Rose realized she must be playing some game. "Who ya gonna call?" the Doctor almost jumped out of the space under the grate. With a wide grin, "Ghostbusters!" Rose yelled. "I ain't afraid of no ghosts!" he had a strange looking backpack with a tube connected to it, much like a Ghostbusters machine. Rose laughed at the confused look they were getting from Terra. "How do you live 700 years on earth and not know what Ghostbusters is?" the Doctor asked her. She just shrugged and returned to her game. "I question her sanity now and then." he muttered with a bright smile as he walked out of the TARDIS and began setting up the ghost catcher.

"How much longer do we have Jackie?" the Doctor called. "About two minutes!" she answered back. "Alright Rose, you watch the scanners." he jumped into the explanation as he pushed Terra away from her game. She pouted, "I was about to beat my high score." she whined. "How did you even get a game on here?!" he asked. "Never mind, Rose if something goes wrong I have this set on selection 15b." he handed her the sonic screwdriver. "Hold it right next to the screen for 8 seconds." he explained. "Then when I tell you to hit the electron stabilizer." he smiled as she looked at the control panel. "This one?" she asked, pointing to one. When he shook his head she pointed to another. She was still far from it on the third one.

Terra rolled her eyes. "It's this one." she growled and pointed to a small button next to the button Rose had pointed to first. "Oh." Rose barely glanced at the annoyed look on Terra's face and soon enough the two girls were eagerly watching the screen. Terra some how had found a keyboard-like device with many, many more keys then a normal keyboard.

When the ghost started to fade from their trap Terra started typing. Codes zipped across the screen, to fast for Rose to read or even comprehend. Her fingers flew across the keys and she stared at the screen with an expert eye.

The Doctor quickly collected the cone-like devices and ran back into the TARDIS. He set them down and walked excitedly over to Terra who seemed to be typing while in a trance. He leaned over her shoulder to look at the screen and she winced at his touch. "What are you doing?" he asked, not recognizing the codes. "Tracing the origin of the ghost, what do you think I'm doing?" her typing hesitated for a moment but she continued on until the codes came to a stop.

Once he could actually see the codes he vaguely recognized them and the TARDIS processed them quickly. He gently pushed her out of the way as a single word blinked rhythmically on the screen. TORCHWOOD.

Instantly the Doctor hit a few switches and had a goofy grin plastered on his face. Terra watched him. He looked at them after hitting a final switch and the TARDIS started coming to life. "You're staring at me, why are you staring at me?" he asked, noticing Rose watching him. He walked up to stand in front of her. "My mom is still on board." she whispered and Terra immediately tried to stifle her giggles.

"If we end up on Mars, I'm going to kill you." Jackie threatened from her nearby perch.

The Doctor closed the door of the TARDIS behind him and spun, only to be greeted by a group of soldiers with a bunch of guns. He put his hands up and said nothing.

The girls, Rose, Jackie, and Terra, watched from the window of the TARDIS.

Yvonne Hartman followed close behind the last soldier and started clapping with a bright smile on her face. "Well done!" she praised him happily. He slowly put his hands down as the guns' barrels lowered. "Well, um, I'm the Doctor-"

"We know. And our records say that the Doctor always travels with a companion, so come on, where is she?" Yvonne's voice was bright but he could just barely detect the undertone of malice that was hidden there. He reached inside the door of the TARDIS.

Terra leaned away from his hand and pushed a very reluctant Jackie towards the door. She put her finger to her lips to quiet Rose's protests as Jackie disappeared out the door.

The Doctor sighed inwardly as he pulled Jackie out of the TARDIS. "This is- Rose Tyler." he put on a fake smile and Jackie gave him a small scowl but quickly covered it and played along with his act.

After a few minutes they were escorted away. Rose and Terra remained in the TARDIS as it was loaded onto a large flatbed truck. Terra jumped back up the stairs to the control panels she hit a few buttons and the lights dimmed slightly. "What did you do?" Rose hissed quietly, afraid someone might hear them. "You can talk normally you know, I just upped the shields a bit." Terra replied tiredly. Rose sighed and waited for the TARDIS to stop moving.

At one point of their little flatbed truck trip Rose peeked out the window and saw the Doctor and her mum. She opened the door just the tiniest bit and the Doctor noticed her and gave the smallest nod while keeping a straight face. Rose smiled and closed the door.

Terra and Rose managed to scavenge two lab coats and were walking silently through the rows of strange items. They made it to a long corridor without getting caught were they noticed someone walking quickly with their head down.

As quietly as possible the two girls followed him until they reached a large metal door. "Please tell me you have the psychic paper." Terra whispered, though there was no real reason to. Rose nodded, pulled out the piece of paper, and swiped it across the scanner until it blinked green. The metal door swung open and they stepped inside of the massive room.

Terra walked to the center of the room and stared, unblinking, at the sphere floating mid-air. The sphere was unsettling and mysterious. Terra felt fear blast through her veins but she fought down the urge to run and never look back. Rose glanced from her to the sphere and back. "Don't be afraid of it, it does that to everybody." Rose had forgotten that the scientist they had followed was also in there. "Can I see your ID?" he asked suspiciously. Rose nodded numbly and gave him the psychic paper, he sighed. "Well, you see, every employee of Torchwood has had at least basic psychic training, this paper is blank. Come with me." he waved for them to follow him.

"Samuel! Check the security system would you?" he asked another scientist who was in the room with them. "Yes sir." Samuel spun and winked at Rose, who felt her breath catch in her throat, and then went to the side of the room were a control panel sat.

Dr. Singh looked over his shoulder, only one of the intruders were following him. The other was staring, not moving, at the void ship.

Terra was frozen to the spot, Rose and Dr. Singh's voices merely danced around her consciousness, nothing registered in her mind. She felt someone grab her wrist and instinctively she moved and smacked them.

Rose watched as Dr. Singh moved and grabbed Terra's wrist, in one perfect movement she smacked him. He let go and fell back, just barely keeping on his feet. Four scratches marked his skin. Terra's eyes, once full of fear, softened for a split second before hardening and she stalked towards Rose and almost cowered behind her. As if she felt bad, but really didn't want to regret hurting him.

He reluctantly led them to the nearest computer screen and pulled up the video call system.

Yvonne turned the laptop's screen towards the Doctor, "Are they yours?" she asked cooly. "Never seen them in my life." the Doctor shook his head. "Good. We can have them shot then." Yvonne noticed the four bleeding marks on Singh's cheek. The Doctor did too, and Terra's nervous-but-proud look. "Alright, so much for that act. That's Rose Tyler and Terra Cantor." he said. "Than who is that?" Yvonne asked, pointing at Jackie. "This is-" "I'm Jackie Tyler, Rose's mum." Jackie intervened with a small smirk. "Just keep them down there Singh, we'll figure out what to do with all of them." Yvonne kept her eyes locked with the Doctor's threateningly. "We have a ghost shift to get to." and with that she closed the laptop.

Singh glanced nervously at Terra and the room fell into choking silence.

Terra remained somber for the few minutes before the sphere began vibrating violently. Singh gasped and raced around the room, looking at the different instruments and machines all around the room. "It has weight! It has mass! It exists! Yvonne it exists!" he yelped excitedly, trying deperately to regain the video call with Yvonne.

Terra moved quietly towards the sphere. Rose watched her then noticed Samuel nearby. He had a silly grin on his face as he took off the constricting lab coat off and stretched his arms joyously before going and pulling a gun out from under the stage were the sphere was presented. "Samuel what are you doing?" Singh asked. "My name's not Samuel, it's Mickey. Mickey Smith." he grinned and stood beside Rose. "Missed you." she whispered. "Missed you too." Mickey replied with a happy grin on his face.

"It's opening." Terra breathed as Mickey explained quietly why he was there. Terra ignored them and took a step back. She was directly between Rose and whatever was in the sphere. Terror and adrenaline ripped through her and she wanted to both run and stay. Curiousity warred with her pure terror. She had never felt such a conflict of feelings, or at least she didn't remember ever feeling it. She might of before she got amnesia.

They stood frozen for a moment in silence with only the whirring of the many machines to fill the soundless void between them. The sphere contracted then unfolded like the petals of a metal flower.

"Those aren't- those aren't Cybermen!" Mickey gaped. "No- of course they aren't." Terra snarled and tensed up. Rose's eyes grew wide with recognition.

**"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"**


	4. Chapter 3 Doomsday

**A/N: Okay before we go any further into this story I would like to tell you that I love Rose and I love her relationship with the Doctor and if I could not make her die I would do it in a heartbeat but in the original story that I had written before this fanfic here on Fanfiction I did have her die just because rewriting an entire series or so with both Rose and Terra in it is hard enough. The plots are so perfectly tailored in Doctor Who its hard enough putting one new character in there, let alone two. And please excuse the minor laziness there is in here, THE DAMN FEELS MAN. (I had to rewatch Doomsday in order to write this ;-; Maybe one day I'll write a RoseXTen fanfic... But there's so many of those, I could just read one...**

Terra watched helplessly as the Daleks descended to the floor of the spare room. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" one of them was black and the other three where gold. "Daleks!" Rose yelped. The four daleks paused. "Daleks! I know your name." Rose became a little less hesitant. "Think about it, a human, knows the Daleks, _and_ the Time War." she smiled. "EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!" one of the noisy pepper shakers screamed.

Terra shrunk back, she hid against the wall. "You want to know? Keep us alive then!" Rose faced them bravely. The daleks hesitated then turned away. "THE STATUS OF THE GENESIS ARC?" the Dalek turned to one of them. "THE GENESIS ARC IS IN HIBERNATION" it replied. Dalek Sec turned back to them. "WHICH ONE OF YOU IS LEAST IMPORTANT?" he asked. "What?" Rose took charge again, obviously Mickey or Singh knew nothing about the Daleks and Terra looked like she would rather be anywhere else then there.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU IS LEAST IMPORTANT?" Dalek Sec screamed again. "It's my responsibility." Singh started. "What? No." Rose protested and turned back to Dalek Sec. "No, we don't work like-" but Singh had already stepped forward. "I represent the Torchwood Institute, you want anything you come through me. Leave these two alone." he took off his glasses nervously.

"YOU WILL KNEEL" Dalek Sec shook slightly. "What?" Singh asked hesitantly. "KNEEL!" Dalek Sec was relentless. Singh slowly fell onto his knees between the three Daleks, the fourth one was working on the supposed Genesis Arc. "WE NEED INFORMATION ON THE RECENT HISTORY OF EARTH." Dalek Jast explained. "Well I can tell you anything you want to know." Singh laughed nervously. "SPEECH WILL NOT BE NECESSARY" Dalek Caan roared. "WE WILL READ YOUR BRAIN WAVES." Dalek Sec finished. "What?" but the plunger-like graspers where already closing in on his head. He screamed in pain.

Singh's dead body fell to the ground. "THE HUMAN SPECIES HAS BEEN INFECTED BY THE SUPERSTITION OF GHOSTS." Dalek Sec screamed. Rose and Mickey looked at each other. Rose just barely glanced at Terra who looked like she was both fuming and terrified at the same time. She was acting like the Doctor first had when he saw the daleks. She slowly pulled out a pistol and aimed. Mickey made a move to stop her front shooting them but hadn't been fast enough.

Terra fired but the laser bounced off harmlessly. Dalek Thay turned to her and gazed coldly. "You damn tin cans destroyed my home." she hissed. Mickey managed to clasp his hand over her mouth and pin her hands behind her back. A low growl arose from her throat. By then the girl seemed more animal-like then ever before.

She yanked her wrists out of Mickey's hands and shot him a poisonous glance. He backed off nervously and she leaned against the wall, staring daggers at the Daleks.  
>"THE GENESIS ARC MUST BE AWAKENED." Dalek Caan screeched. The other three Daleks turned to the 'Genesis Arc' and began some sort of preparation for something.<p>

The small trio watched them with a terrified curiosity. "UNKNOWN LIFEFORMS ON THIS FLOOR." Dalek Sec screamed suddenly. He spun to Dalek Thay, "GO INVESTIGATE." Instantly Dalek Thay spun and rolled out the door. "ESTABLISH VISUAL CONNECTION." a transparent blue screen projected were the sphere had been a few minutes ago and displayed what Dalek Thay saw.

Terra inched forward nervously and glanced from the three remaining Daleks to the screen. She sighed softly and focused on the screen as loud, rhythmic steps echoed from the nearby hallway. She vaguely recognized the sound, where had she heard it before? She watched intently as the Cybermen rounded the corner.

"DALEKS HAVE NO CONCEPT OF ELEGANCE!"

"This is obvious."

Terra tuned them out, she slunk near the wall (carefully stepping over the cords) and to the door. She had to get out of here! She messed weakly with the control panel that opened the door. Rose noticed her and stopped her from opening the door, the cybermen were still outside as well as Dalek Thay.

Quietly they all waited and listened intently as the cybermen and Daleks declared war on each other. The screen became blank for a split moment, "REWIND VIDEO FEED." the screen came back to life and paused. In the background, just behind the cyber leader, stood the Doctor. He seemed to be on a cell phone. Terra, Rose, and Mickey grinned with relief.

Time passed as the Daleks prepared the Genesis Arc, no one spoke. Tension filled the air but the Daleks seemed to be oblivious to Terra's slight pacing. She switched her weight from foot to foot and occasionally walked from one end of the room to the other.

The large metal door swung open and the Doctor walked in with a goofy smile on his face. The four Daleks turned and looked at him. "DOCTOR?" Dalek Sec growled. "Hello!" the Doctor waved happily. "THE DOCTOR? EXTERMINATE!"

The Doctor took a step back, "Whoa, whoa, I just came down to say hi." he paused, "You're scared of me aren't you?" he walked towards the small trio. "DALEKS DO NOT FEEL FEAR." Dalek Sec screamed. Terra watched them suspiciously, she slunk towards the Doctor and stood just behind him. Though she didn't show it, she was terrified.

"Oh, I knew that." the Doctor grinned at the dalek's denial of fear. "YOU CAN DO NOTHING TO STOP US. YOU HAVE NO WEAPONS." Dalek Caan snarled robotically. "Don't need weapons, just need this." the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and held it up with a brave grin. "A SONIC PROBE?" Dalek Sec inched forward a bit. "Screwdriver!" the Doctor took a step back, keeping the distance between him and the four Daleks even. "THAT CAN NOT HURT US." If Terra hadn't known any better, she would of thought that the Daleks where confused. "Oh, I know. It doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim. But I'll tell you what it does do," he stepped to the side, "it is very good at opening doors." He grinned as he activated the sonic screwdriver. It buzzed uselessly for a moment before the heavy metal door behind them slid open.

The Doctor pushed Terra out of the way and ducked as a small group of what looked like soldiers fired at the Daleks. The Doctor waved to Mickey and Rose and they maeuvered their way to the door. The Doctor closed the door as soon as everyone was out and they greeted each other with relief.

Mickey rubbed his palm with his thumb and let out a soft breath from the burning pain. Rose looked over at him, "What's wrong?" she trotted over and looked at his hand. The Doctor came over to see what the matter was. "Sorry, I touched that genesis thing. I didn't mean to." The Doctor smiled, "No Mickey, you did me a favor!" he jumped away to lead them to the main warehouse.

With Rose, Mickey, Pete, Jackie, Jake, and Terra following him, the Doctor started to lead them to the portal room with the magnetic clamps. He connects them to the walls beside the levers and turns to the Tylers, Mickey, Terra and Jake. "You all need to go back to Pete's world." he ordered. "But, what about you?" Rose asked him. "Once I seal this portal it will be closed forever, I'll be left here." he explained gently.

"Then I'm staying!" Terra piped up. "No, you're going with them." he turned to her. Rose watched them uneasily, they had seemed to be getting along for a bit there. "Put those stupid glasses on and look at me! I haven't been through the void." she argued, a bit to eagerly. He reluctantly but the 3D glasses on and glanced at her. He sighed, "Fine. Go guard the door, the Cybermen will be trying to get up here." he ordered and she grinned happily.

Terra closed the door behind her and drew out her saber. Taking one of her pistols, she shot the shining metal of the saber. It lit up with electricity and she held the end with both hands, preparing herself to face troops of Cybermen.

As soon as the first Cyberman showed its inhuman metal head she swung the light sword with ease, electrocuting it and short-circuting all of its mechanics. As more metal men approached her it became harder to move the long sword and the 100,000 volts of electricity she had shot into the blade were begining to falter. She retreated a little ways up the stairs and fired using both of her obsidian black pistols. Suddenly the whole building rocked for a moment before the cybermen were flung away.

Terra brushed away the sweat that had started to bead on her forehead and smiled, she gasped for a breath as adrenaline pounded through her veins. It felt brilliant to fight again and she slid down onto the steps, whining softly from the pain in her shoulder were a cyberman had managed to land a strike on her. Exhaustion suddenly dragged at her limbs as the adrenaline and terror faded. She didn't get up for a few minutes or so before the Doctor pushed the door open. She forced herself up, not noticing the devastated expression that he wore.

As soon as they got back to the TARDIS, Terra left to rest in the bedroom that the TARDIS had created for her. She heard voices that were vaguely familiar a hour or two later. With reluctance she walked out to the control room of the TARDIS. She silently watched as the Doctor bid Rose farewell for the final time. As the image of the blond faded into a blank space the Doctor turned and leaned with his hands of the TARDIS controls. He flicked a switch here and there before feeling someone wrap their arms around him comfortingly. Terra pulled away and he returned to getting the TARDIS to take them away from the super nova.

the Doctor looked up at Terra's words. "Who are _you?_" a new voice retorted. "What?!" he stared at the bride that had somehow gotten onto the TARDIS. "Were am I?!" the bride yelled angrily. The Doctor and Terra glanced at each other briefly with confusion.

**A/N: You have no idea how hard it was to write this... I may or may not of had to rewatch Doomsday like three times in order to get this right. I'm so, so sorry for the laziness here.**


	5. Chapter 4 Wounded

Terra silently watched as the Doctor began questioning the bride, who she now knew as Donna. She sighed softly and drew in a pained breath between her teeth. The wound on her shoulder blade was beginning to throb again.

She had managed to wrap up the score and put a clean shirt on without the Doctor noticing her cut but she couldn't move her arm very much.

The Doctor leaped back up to the controls and started the TARDIS to go to modern time in order to return Donna to her wedding. As the TARDIS shook violently Terra had to stifle a scream. She had been swung backwards and hit her shoulder on the railing. She fought back tears and desperately tried to block out the pain. Hundreds of years of lessons on self-control were recalled and the pain slowly faded into an aching throb.

He barely glanced at her as he went to grab his coat. "Are you coming Terra?" he called. She bit her lip and started to follow close behind them but the split moment when she had become distracted the pain had returned. "No, I think I'll stay here for a bit." she replied.

The Doctor seemed confused by her reluctance but nodded anyway and left her alone.

It was a few minutes before Terra moved her eyes away from the door. She suddenly felt a mixture of irrational fear, blank confusion, and blinding pain. She sank to her knees and allowed the walls she had set against the pain to crumble.

She stifled a pained wail and whined pitifully instead. Hot tears came to her eyes and she let them fall, best to get them out when she was alone then making a mistake and cry in front of him.

In all honesty she was both awed and terrified by him. Or, she was terrified of his opinion of her. She knew he just wanted to protect her but she was scared that his dislike of her being nearby wasn't just an act to try and drive her away to somewhere safer.

She felt a wet nose gently nudge her side and slowly she opened her eyes to see Dauntay's worried brown eyes staring at her. She forced a gentle smile and wrapped her uninjured arm around his neck. He huddled beside her and softly licked away the tears that were beginning to make her cheeks stiff. "I'm alright sweetheart." she mumbled sadly. Dauntay snorted, "If I believe that I'll believe anything." he seemed to be saying. She smiled and kissed his fuzzy cheek.

Dauntay licked her nose and she giggled as she wiped the wolf slobber away. He laid his head on her lap and she closed her eyes to see if the headache would fade.

Terra woke up less then two hours later as the Doctor came charging into the TARDIS. "Terra! Come on and help me with these controls!" he exclaimed. Terra jumped up, temporarily forgetting the pain in her shoulder, and carefully watched what he was doing. She caught on quickly and began hitting buttons and levers in near-perfect unison with the Doctor. They spun past each other and he hit one last button before running to the door. She held a lever down with both arms, the pain was lost in the sudden adrenaline she was feeling. The lever resisted greatly and she drew in tight breaths between her teeth, the pain was beginning to burn again.

The console flew a few sparks and her and she ducked, pulling away from the lever. It shot back into its original position and she scrambled for it, trying desperately to ignore the few sparks that had landed on her right shoulder. She struggled to pull it back down. Finally the Doctor called for her to land the old girl and she sighed with relief. But when she looked up to see what had happened he just nudged her out of the way and flew the TARDIS himself.

Terra fought back tears, her whole arm felt swollen and she could barely move it now. She pulled herself to sit on the steps of the time machine. She heard the door close as the Doctor and Donna ran out and she waited a couple seconds before screaming in pain. She tried to turn her head and saw blood beginning to stain the new shirt she had gotten.

Clutching her arm, she stumbled back to the room she had the TARDIS design for her. It was much like the room she had remembered from Gallifrey and she sighed gratefully as she collapsed on the large, round bed. She tried to calm her breath and felt heat rise in her cheeks from the tears. It hurt badly, she wondered if she might lose her arm. She couldn't think about that, right now she just had to rest.

Eventually the pain faded to a throbbing annoyance and her vision darkened into a sort of sleep she had nicknamed half-sleep. Timelords (and ladies) didn't need that much sleep but if they were sick or just wanted to sleep they could fall into half-sleep where their brain fell into a lower level of awareness. She groaned softly as she felt something jump onto her bed beside her. His warm fur brushed her side and she used her good arm to pull him next to her. He whined pitifully and laid his head on her back just below the wound.

The pressure under Dauntay's head was comforting even if it did send a sharp needle of pain up her spine. She tried to block out the final bit of throbbing but no matter what she tried to think about it remained there. Then she saw an image of the Doctor, her Doctor, materialize from the darkness behind her eyelids. She kept her mind focused on that image and slowly, very slowly, the pain fell away until she was just barely aware of it. She fell into a light doze with the image of the Doctor scalding her mind with a different kind of ache.

Terra shot up whens he heard the lock on her door click. The sound echoed through the room and Dauntay leaped out of her grasp to sniff at the door. Terra winced and bit back another onslaught of tears as she put pressure on her arm. It wasn't swollen like is felt like it should have been but she honestly couldn't move it much. Dauntay barked once making her jump again but she pushed herself up and walked over to open the door. She let out a soft breath as she saw the Doctor standing in front of her.

He smiled charmingly and she forced a smile back. He searched her face for a moment before asking if he could come in. She nodded and opened the door wider without hesitation, but once the deed was done she regretted it. She still hadn't changed her shirt and she could feel the dried blood on her shoulder.

He turned back to face her but his smile had faded into a thin line. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. She hesitated, she didn't want to seem weak in front of him. "Nothing." she lied. He frowned now and took a step closer, she took a hesitant step backwards. "Don't lie to me Terra, what's wrong." he asked a little harsher. She clenched her teeth, "So it's okay if you lie to me then?" she growled. His eyes widened with her sudden change of the subject. "You told me you would leave me there for only a few minutes, hours at most. No, you were 700 years late!" she growled.

She was wounded and cornered, and he knew it. He knew exactly why she was lashing out now but he had to stay firm. "What's wrong?" he tipped his head to try and look behind her back. He tried to ignore her outburst but what she had said hurt him mentally, he was already guilty enough for it. "It's none of your business!" she snarled and took another step back, running into the wall. "Ah!" she gasped as her wounded shoulder smacked the wall roughly. He took the chance to take two steps forward and lay his hands on her shoulders. She winced away from his warm touch.

His eyebrows furrowed and he moved aside a little bit, she took the chance and darted so that she was no longer cornered. But her brief amount of movement allowed him to see the blood stain on her back. He gaped for a moment and she turned back and saw his surprised face. She burst into tears, the pain was to much to bear now. He came closer and kneeled beside her to look at the blood stain. "Can I see?" he asked hesitantly. She nodded nervously and pulled the back of her shirt up enough so the wound was in full view. He tenderly touched the inflammed skin.

"It's infected, and I don't have the supplies with me at the moment." he muttered. She nodded numbly and tried to pull her shirt back down over her shoulder but he stopped her. "Don't. Get changed then meet me back out in the console room." he ordered and she nodded again obediantly. He stood up and left quickly, letting his fingers gently touch the top of her head hoping she would understand that he forgave her for trying to hide it.


	6. Chapter 5 Everlasting

** A/N: It's been a month since I last updated. I'm not satisfied with the next chapter so I keep adding more and it's taking longer. So I figured I could give you guys a bonus chapter that delves a little bit into The Doctor and Terra's relationship.**

_"Doctor!" the small brunette timelady screamed in fear as the daleks closed the gap between them. She scrambled to grab for a protruding piece of rubble on the pile of debris. _I need to get higher_ she felt the harsh stone scrape again the rags she wore. Fire burst up around her, blocking every path. Another wail bubbled in her throat until she couldn't breath. Tears blurred her vision as the daleks caught up with her. They aimed and screamed their signature battle cry. But before the pale lasers could burn through her skin, before they could send her to the black darkness she'd almost always wanted to greet, before she would feel nothing, the remnants of the fallen building were swept out from under her. Taking the metal monsters with it._

_ She was floating in light. No, wait. She wasn't floating. She felt something holding tightly onto her throat. She was on the cold, metal ground. Everything was white. It was if someone had wiped the color from the world. With a terrified, shaking hand she felt the steel collar tying her to a small ring embedded in the ground. She dug at it, maybe she could get it off! Then the pain began. It didn't take long for the few hundred volts of electricity to fly through her body, temporarily paralyzing her and forcing the pained scream to escape the confines of her mind. She felt her legs weaken and she fell onto her side._

_ Someone came into her pure prison. He was tall, but that was all she could see. He kneeled beside her weak form and a syringe appeared in his hand. He pushed her hair away from her neck and inserted the thin needle under the collar and into her bloodstream. "I'm sorry." he murmured. The burning anger that made her mouth dry suddenly dispersed. He was, sorry? "Please." she whimpered, slowly regaining control of her muscles. He backed off and left the bright room and her gaze darkened._

_ She woke up in a foggy forest. The only lights seemed to come from the trees in a sickly green way. Yellow eyes flashed from the navy darkness and she sucked in a breath, she knew this simulation. She'd gone through it plenty of times. But something was different. The wolves that prowled in the shadows, they'd never growled before._

_ Fear washed over her as one of the gray wolves crawled out from the undergrowth. She felt her instincts rise up and she growled back at it. It's lips drew back in a snarl and she whimpered, staring at the great beast in front of her. It didn't take her groveling as a form of surrender, however. Without hesitation it leaped forward and she screamed._

"Terra! Terra!" The Doctor shook the young timelady awake and she sat up quickly, tears streamed down her face and he moved to envelope her into a hug. "It's alright. You're safe now. I promise." he murmured, running his fingers through her long hair comfortingly. She clutched his shirt and cried into his chest, listening to the comforting rhythm of his heartbeat. The burnt orange sky of Gallifrey was just beginning to lighten when she finally relaxed enough to let go.

"Was it that nightmare again?" he asked calmly as she wiped her eyes sleepily. Her head reeled with dizziness. She nodded, "But it was different this time. The scientist who came in, he said he was sorry." she muttered, her mouth was dry and she was just beginning to breath easily as the fear released her throat.

"I don't think those are nightmares anymore, Terra, I think they're memories." he said softly. She nodded and laid back down on the little cot. "Get some more sleep, I'll wake you when I get breakfast." he smiled and stood up. She nodded and sighed with relief. "Hey Doctor?" she called just before he left. "Yes Terra?" he turned back to look at her. "Are you still going to do it? Destroy Gallifrey?" she asked softly. He stared at her, "When did you hear that?" "I didn't. I'm just very good at reading your moods." she lied, she wasn't going to tell him that she'd been snooping in his time machine again.

"Yes." he sighed. "Are you going to destroy me too?" she kept her voice from wavering. He left without answering, shutting the door behind him. She curled up under the blankets and let out a quite whine, she didn't fall back asleep.


End file.
